Orange and Black
by Unicorn819
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Ivy Castillion could only remember two things. They're both Team Rocket executives, and the fact that they can't remember anything from before Team Rocket. Can one vision of a girl with red hair, and a boy with black change the fate of Kanto? Or will Time and Space be altered forever? Ash x Misty. OC x Red. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! It's my first Pokemon fanfic, so please excuse anything! ^_^

Summery: Ivy ( An OC) and Ash could only remember two things. They're both Team Rocket executives, and the fact that they can't remember anything from before Team Rocket. Can one vision of a Pokemon and a girl with red hair, and a boy with black change the fate of Kanto?

Don't own Pokemon

* * *

"Come on Iv! We're gonna miss how to cut Slowpoke tails!" Lilly said zooming past me. I guess you could say she was my "friend". Not really though. She always made fun of me, calling me names, and playing pranks on me. But hey, its not easy being a Team Rocket Executive at 17.

I don't even know how I became one. Just woke up and all my grunt outfits were replaced with ( A too revealing if I do say so myself) executive tight mid drift and short shorts. The fact they had a key to my room was even scarier.

Let's just say I have two secrets that should stay secrets.

But being an executive had pros too. Like, I had my own room, I don't look like everyone else, and I got to train my Pokemon, but they aren't even mine. Its always a new Koffing, or a new Ratacate every day.

" Come on, let's go see if we can stomach this." My orange haired friend said said putting his hand on my lower back. I remember him saying he hated hated this "job" ( if you could even call it that) as much as I did, in addition to a secret of his own. Not to mention we're in the same situation.

Did I mention I hate this a lot?

Nodding my head I headed to the auditorium.

When we got there Proton was standing in front of a metal table holding a very unconscious Slowpoke by the tail. The room was silent and all eyes were on us.

"You guys are late." He snapped, but stopped and scanned his eyes over me.

"But I'll give you a pass." He said winking at me. Some girls scoffed, some boys wolf whistled.

I hated when people did that.

By that I mean assume that me and Proton were together, just because we were the only young executives. Ash was 17 also, but people know we were attached by the hips. It's not fair though, just because he's 17 doesn't mean I'm dating him.

Ash let out a low growl and stood in front of me.

Proton's eyes narrowed.

"Just take a seat." He grumbled

He didn't need to tell me twice.

Silently we made our way to the very back row mad took our seats.

Maybe if this presentation wasn't about harming Pokemon, I probably would have listened.

Nah.

As soon as he began to demonstrate how to cut the poor creature, the world went black and I heard a ear-splitting screech.

All I could "see" was white and a guy's spoke to me.

"Ivy Castillion! The balance in time if is danger. Your leader plans to bring Pokemon from the future into the past. Get- badges- defeat- him-be- late." And just as quick it came it was gone.

The feeling in my limbs came back and I turned to see Ash shaking my shoulders.

"Iv. Ivy!" My head snapped towards him.

"What!?" I whisper-shouted.

"Did you see that too?." He said, his brown eyes widening in concern.

"See what?"

" The girl. She had orange hair, but even though I don't know her, she called me by my full name."

"That's weird, I heard a guy's voice." I replied.

He was about to say something when he was interrupted by the call for dinner.

If there's a time I hate the most, its meal time. Everybody just loves hearing Ariana drone on and on about how Shuckle juice is suppose to minimize pores and other beauty products. But the thing that made me mad is what they were serving.

Slowpoke tails.

I gag just thinking about it.

Disgusting

Revolting

Nasty

Slowpoke tails.

Luckily they had other foods though.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by none other than, Proton.

Can't this guy take a hint?

" This is the girl executive floor." I tell him.

" I know." He says taking a step closer, but I counter by taking a step back.

He reaches out and puts a hand on my waist, and bringing me closer to him.

Where was Ash? Anybody for that matter. Man, I'd even listen to Petrel drone on about something meaningless.

I squirm out of his grip and start to walk towards my door, only for him to grab my arm.

"Wait." He says urgently. I harshly turn around, hopefully smacking him in the face with my hair. He deserves a mouth full of red hair.

"What." I say harshly. Suddenly he his lips crash against mine.

No seriously, where is anybody ?

I try to fight him with my other hand, but he grabbed it and pulled it down. Finally he pulls away and looks me up and down.

"I see you like the outfit I picked for you." He whispered.

I am furious.

Can't this guy take a hint?

"Oh it's not like I didn't have anything else to wear." I reply sarcastically.

"Feisty." He says with a smirk, leaning down to give me another kiss.

Oh no you don't.

I don't know whether to be happy because it stopped Proton or angry because we might have been discovered at the crash coming from my room.

"What was that?" He says raising his head up.

Oh no.

"Oh um, I just forgot to turn in Raticate from training." I stammer.

Please let him buy this.

"Oh, I guess you should do that." He says turning on his heels and walking casually away.

Yes.

Quickly I open my door only to get tackled by a ball of fur.

My ball of fur.

A Growlithe to be exact.

Pyro.

He looked up at me with curiosity, as I drug my hand across my face.

"What have I told you about staying quiet?"

He gives out a small whimper in remembrance, but it quickly fades as I engulf him in a hug.

" Let me take a shower, then I'll feed you ."

Even after my shower, I feel dirty. Not physically, but mentally dirty,like that feeling you can't escape.

Not to mention I smell like a walking apple basket.

After fixing a batch of poffins, I look at my clock.

Its already 10:30?!

I quickly slip on a my boots and walk towards the door.

"Be good." Pyro gives a yelp in response as I close the door .

The only advantage of after hours is that everyone sleeps like an Onyx.

I quietly knock on his door, hoping he's still awake. Luckily he answers the door wide awake.

"I've been waiting forever for you." He states dryly.

" I know. I have something big to tell you." I say pushing my way inside.

His room also reeks of apples.

"Ya, let's go."

As soon as we get to my room he collapses on my bed, and lazily reaches into the front zipper and let's an excited looking Pikachu

The small mouse looks up at me and lets loose a small coo.

" Hello to you too Pikachu" I say patting it's head.

Growlithe bounds over, exchange sounds and they begin chasing each other around.

I flop lazily on the bed next to him and give a big sigh.

Just say it already.

"Let's do it." I say.

He jerks up.

" Do what exactly?" Geeez, he might be my friend, but he sure is clueless.

"Leave." I say like its the most simplest thing in the world. To tell the truth, it's all he'd ever talk about ever since he came here .

He sat up and looked at me."How are we going to do that? If you haven't noticed, we're one of the most important people here."

I wave him off. "I'll just ask Giovanii for a transfer to Pallet Town for one of those 'vacation leaves' . When we get to the train, we wash these stupid dyes out of our hair, change clothes, and continue from there. We already have medicine and money stored from battles and all that. "

He puts his hand on the bridge of his nose.

" Do you know how much trouble we'd get it?" He replies.

"It's only trouble if you get caught." I tell him tapping the side of my head.

He looks at me with concern laced in his eyes.

"Why now all of a sudden?"

So I tell him, "Look, those visions obviously meant something, or else we'd be knocked out like Snorlax's by now."

He leans back on the wooden headboard.

"You know if we do this, we can never go back." He says warily

"You know, I don't care anymore Ash ." I say dryly.

He pulls out the pokeball.

"Come on Pikachu, it's just for the night. You talk to him, I already know he'll want to send somebody with you. This might work."

"I know it'll work." I say, and with that he withdraws Pikachu and leaves. He needs to have faith in this. It's going to work.

Time to get to work I guess.

* * *

I hope you like it! PM If you want an OC in this, because I will be accepting!

Bye! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Pallet Town Part 1

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while, and the next chapter probably won't come for a while, but please bear with me!**

**Don't own Pokemon**

* * *

At breakfast ( Thank Arceus it wasn't anything Pokemon related) I quickly found Ash sitting next to, non other than, Proton. After sitting my cinnamon oatmeal down (next to Ash) , Proton moved my tray in between him and the raven.

Seriously, take a hint.

Ariana happily clicked over in her heels and handed me a glass of water. "Make sure you cause lot's of mischief deary! " She chirped, walking back to her seat next to Petrel.

Even from the corner of my eye, I could see Ash's eyes light up as he stuck his free hand in his pocket, grabbing the pokeball.

As soon as I stuck my hand under the table, ready to grab the Pokeball where Pyro resided, Proton grabbed my light brown hand.

Take a freaking hint.

I tried to counter act his gesture by pulling mine away, but that only caused him to grip my hand tighter.

"Excuse me, I have to go pack." I said trying to stand up to go somewhere, anywhere for that matter.

And so I stand, leaving ( a perfectly good bowl I must say of) cinnamon oatmeal and walk out of  
Except I'm not red from embarrassment or from blushing,

I'm red with anger.

Furiously, I storm out of the room dining room and straight to my room.

Packing was the first priority on my list.

When my hand finally lays on top of the doorknob, I feel his hand cautiously touch my shoulder. I quickly whirl around.

"What." I say, more of statement than a question.

"What's the matter?" He says, even though he probably knows the answer already.

"I'm just ready to leave."

He gives a sigh at this

I quickly close the distance between us and envelope him in a giant hug.

He engulfs me in his arms and we end up staying like this, until we're interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Oh my tap dancing Arceus.

Proton.

" I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said dripping with sarcasm.

"Nope not at all." Ash replied, almost matching his tone.

" I just wanted to see if I could spend the last hour or so with my girlfriend." He said slyly.

" I'm not your girlfriend." I mumbled, but I felt Ash's elbow meet my side.

Ow.

" I mean, wait until I finish packing, it wont take long!" I say giving the best fake smile I could.

"Okay." Proton says leaning up against the wall next to my door.

Dang it.

" Whatever." I said leading Ash into my room

Grabbing the list from my nightstand, I silently go over the list and begin stuffing things into my red backpack,"

Change of clothes

Money under my bed

Potions

Cinnamon powder ( don't blame me, cinnamon is good)

Instant Food

Shampoo

And

An empty pokeball."

After I finish stuffing everything inside and grab a small duffel bag, I turn around to find Ash snoring on my floor.

"Get up" I tell him, kicking him the side. Groaning, he sat up and we were immediately interrupted by his stomach growling.

" You just ate." I told him dryly, and he gave me the Skitty eyes.

"Growing boys have to eat!" He exclaimed flexing his muscles, causing me to snort.

"Okay 'growing boy' I guess I'll go pack your bag." His smile brightened at the thought of food and he rushed out the door.

Slinging the bag over my shoulder I walked out only to run into Proton.

Again?

"Why do you have two bags?" He asked eyeing the duffle bag suspiciously.

"Who knows, I might find some good Pokemon or stuff to steal."

He gave me a bright smile," That's my girl."

Yeah whatever.

" Well I have to go to Ash's, see you later." I said, trying my hardest not to scowl at him, waving and with that I walked down the hall and turned a sharp left.

When I say that I was almost buried by his room, I mean it.

How he finds stuff is beyond me.

Stepping over many clothes, shoes and comics, I finally make it to the closet. There, I find a green backpack, and begin stuffing stuff into it.

His clothes, a pair of shoes, shampoo, a hat that looked like it was important and of course some more food for us and the pokemon.

Slinging the other backpack over my shoulder, I walk out the room to see Ash's arms piled high with different plates of food.

"Just… Why?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Hey, it has to go somewhere." He replied pushing a bowl of lukewarm oatmeal in my grasp, making my stomach growl in anticipation. M

I give a sigh in defeat as I sit on the bed and spoon the first bite into my mouth.

Not bad.

Before I knew it, half the bowl was gone, and Ash was copying in my footsteps ( eating steps?). Sitting my now empty bowl on the nightstand and laid on his bed, where I slowly drifted to sleep.  
_

Salty, sticky clothes adorned my body. A bright red towel wrapped around my shoulders and Pyro's snoring head lay in my lap. The heat from the fire licked at my skin.

An outside bonfire.

"When do you think they'll be back?" A smooth voice said next to me, pulling me into his lap where I sat my head into the crook of his neck.

Now this felt right.

The sound of wet, running feet and laughing snapped me out of my trance. Turning my head, I see Ash and a girl with orange hair holding water balloons.

"What took you guys forever?" He asked. My eyes slowly drifted up to see him hiding his eyes, but a small smirk laced his lips.

A swim trunk clad Ash pulled the girl with the orange hair closer to him.

" Come on Red." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. " It's time to have fun! It's summer!"

Red?

"Yeah Red! Tell you what, just one water balloon fight, and we'll have s'mores." Orange hair said.

Ash's eyes resembled hearts at the mention of food.

"Oh and one more thing Red."She said slyly before chucking two water balloons at us, coating us with cold sea water.

"Oh thats it Misty!" Red said as he jumped up and ran after her.

Misty?

I'm literally jolted awake.

Smoothing down my every-which-way- hair I give Ash a push, sending him and Pikachu sprawling on the carpet.

"Ow." I said dryly.

"Likewise." He replied rubbing the back of his head, following by an annoyed "Pika." From Pikachu.

"What time is it?" I asked through a yawn.

"'Bout an hour until lunch."

Oh no.

"What?!" I yelled grabbing my bag and backpack. " That means the earliest we'll get to Pallet is around 6'o clock!" I yelled grabbing Pikachu and sticking him inside Ash's backpack.

I grabbed his wrist and hauled him to his feet "Come on!"

And with that we ran to the loading station.

* * *

**So that's it! **

**R and R!**


End file.
